Josuke Higashikata (Part 4)
Josuke Higashikata is the protagonist of Part 4 of the anime/manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Background Josuke is the 16-year old illegitimate child of Joseph Joestar and Tomoko Higashikata, the hot-tempered daughter of a policeman in Morioh, Japan. When Joseph's grandson Jotaro Kujo arrives in Morioh in the summer of 1999 to inform Josuke of his lineage and to warn him of the arrival of a dangerous serial killer, Josuke is thrown face-first into a series of bizarre adventures and mysteries in order to protect his hometown. He's a friendly, clever, and dependable kid, the sort who always tries to do the right thing. However, he has a weakness for cash, and if you insult his hair, God help you. Powers & Abilities *'Crazy Diamond:' A short-range Stand similar to Jotaro's Star Platinum, but with the ability of being able to restore anything to it's previous state. It can repair damage, heal injury, revert chemical changes and complex structures to their raw components (e.g. a table into its constituent timber). It may also fuse objects, such a person with a rock. This Stand can deliver blows at a speed faster than light. Alternate Forms Rage Mode If someone insults Josuke's hairstyle, he will get extremely furious, negating his senses (including common sense), but making him more powerful and deadly. Feats Strength *Defeated dozens of powerful Stand users, like Yoshikage Kira or Yuya Fungami. *Broke Star Platinum's guard. *Can flick ball bearings with the power and accuracy of a low-caliber pistol. *Send Yuya flying through a window when he was healed. *Crazy Diamond can easily break through brick walls and smash through solid concrete. *Easily dent steel beams. *Can fatally injure Red Hot Chilli Pepper. Speed *Deflects hundreds of small bullets and missiles at close range. *Briefly keeps up with Red Hot Chilli Pepper while it's charged with the electricity of all of Morioh. *Broke a car around himself as he flew towards it, then fixed it, trapping Highway Star inside. *Healed a kid in the instant he's blown up by Killer Queen. *Can react to Highway Star, which is 60 km/h. *Can keep up with Star Platinum. Durability *Survived a barrage of blows from max power Red Hot Chilli Pepper, including one that breaks a forklift. *Kept on fighting Yoshikage Kira, even after being hit by several explosions and pierced by shrapnel. *Can take hits from Jotaro's stand Star Platinum. *Was still alive even after having his life force drained by Highway Star. Skill *Disarmed a criminal with a hostage by punching through both him and his hostage, then immediately healing both. *In a similar fashion, he extracted an enemy stand from his mother's body, then trapped it by "fixing" a glass bottle around it. *Channelled his anger and purposefully messed up a repair job, fusing a serial killer with a rock. *Threw several shards of glass at surface, then fixed them into a bottle around its hand, severing it. *Saved his friend Okuyasu Nijimura from Red Hot Chili Pepper by fixing his severed arm, dragging his body back to it. *Created a trap to find Red Hot Chili Pepper as it emerges from the power lines. *Fixed a tire around Red Hot Chili Pepper to trap it. *Broke and fixed his own motorcycle to avoid a pedestrian without being caught by Highway Star. *Retrieves his motorcycle by fixing its gas cap, then uses Crazy Diamond to siphon gas into his bike. *Blocked one of Killer Queens airborne bombs with a shield of concrete. *Escaped an explosion by fixing the shrapnel in his body. *Uses Crazy Diamond to create a blade from his blood. *Made a piece of glass become a homing projectile. Weaknesses *Crazy Diamond can heal others, but not himself. *His rage mode makes his healing abilities much worse. Fun Facts *His favourite singer is Prince. *His Stand is named after the Pink Floyd song "Shine On You Crazy Diamond" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Stand Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Healers Category:Shueisha Category:Japanese Characters Category:Revived